Harry Potter and the Slayers - Challenge
by Fricat P
Summary: Here's a challenge by Thunder Dragon (who can't post it himself so I'll do it for him). Summary and rules inside. If you decide to take on this challenge, please post a review.


Harry Potter and the Slayers Part 1: Harry's powers and abilities and Harry's Adventure's. First off it would be best would take a look at the Harry Potter and The Cetra Heritage story series by Quartermass and use it as a template and inspiration without deliberately ripping off his work. Now Harry has to be 8 years old when he get's dragged into the Slayers world(Ceipheed has to be the one who brought Harry their)and for his adventures he has to go through the first 3 seasons of the Slayers Anime or the first 8 volumes of the Slayers Manga Novels until he turns eleven. During this time Harry has to develop all the skills of a mid tier sorcerer, with Black, White, and Shamanistic Magic under his belt so he is not as vulnerable or inexperienced and when he returns to Hogwarts for his Wizarding training and adventures when he gains his cannon skills but Harry has to develop his cannon personality or the personality in the RWBY Harry Potter crossover story called The Wizard and the Grimm and develop quite a bit of restraint. Also when Harry turns eleven he has to go through the events of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. When you get to the 4th and 5th Seasons of the Slayers Anime Harry has to develop all of the skills that Lina and Zelgadis Greywords have excluding the Giga Slave and Ragna Blade spells but Harry learns Gourry and Zelgadis's swordsmanship just to give him a better chance without his wand along with learning Amelia's skill set. It would be beneficial for Harry to have that Horcrux in his scar exorcised after Lina finds away to milk all the information of Tom's Riddle's wizardry before he became Voldemort and the locations of the other Horcrux's so Harry does not have to martyr himself and to gain a bit of a jump on those who want his head. Because whew boy! Lina and the rest of the Slayers would go ape shit crazy and demolish Magical Britain after developing a big sibling and student/teacher relationships with Harry if he does martyr himself! After Harry completes his adventures in the Slayers World he goes through the events of the remaining Harry Potter Books after the Sorcerer's Stone. Now to make things easier do each story as a season take it one at a time by making each season a sequel to the so you do not burn yourself out. Also no fourth wall breaking! The world and story should be immersive and fourth wall breaking puts a screeching halt on that!

Harry Potter and The Slayers Part 2: Magical Migration. The 2nd part of the challenge is that eventually the Wizarding Communities of Earth cannot stay in hiding forever along with many of those Magical Creatures so it would be beneficial for the Wizarding Communities and it various Magical Creatures to migrate to the Slayers World Lina lives in for everybody's benefit. It is somber truth but one that needs to be addressed but it would be for the betterment of everyone and many of those Fantastic Beasts have a place where they can roam free but still have the protection that they had when in the HP universe and maybe give a technological boost to the Slayers world as we have seen in Fantastic Beasts and where to find them along with the technology in Harry Potter's time period making an industrial boom but not a big enough one that it causes global warming or climate change and make a world were science and magic coexist. Also the Wizarding communities of Earth can assimilate exist in peace with the Sorcerers of the Slayers world without persecution and they can have their culture and lifestyle without needing to live in hiding.

Harry Potter and The Slayers Part 3: Harry's skills and Equipment: For Harry's Equipment it is almost all cannon. His cannon wand and eventually The Elder Wand, his Cloak of Invisibility, The Resurrection Stone and his second broom. It wouldn't be Harry Potter without those key items and equipment as Harry would not be himself otherwise. Also Harry makes his own sword that has the same powers as the sword he has in The Wizard and the Grimm but with a Slayers bonus by being able to channel Slayers magic and spells through it. Also speaking of Wand's Harry's wand in the Harry Potter Slayer crossover challenge Harry finds away to salvage the cores of both his original wand, the wand he steals from Draco Malfoy, and The Elder Wand to make his Staff of the Magi that can aid in casting Slayer universe and Harry Potter spells so he can have two of his own signature mystic weapons. The Staff of the Magi has all the cannon powers of Harry's original wand, and the Elder Wand.

Harry Potter and The Slayers part 5. Harry's enemies: Harry's enemies should not be lightweights. The first few enemies that Harry encounters are the one's that the Slayers meet and face in the series. Now when Voldemort learns of Harry's new powers and of the world he learned those new skills he finds away to the world of the Slayers that Lina lives in and learns the skills of the best wizards and sorcerer's there and delves into making himself into a high-ranking Mazoku with all of Voldemort's cannon powers, The Magic's of the Slayers world and the powers of a high ranking Mazoku to make him into a true Dark Lord along with his most loyal lieutenants and allies just to make them a credible threat.

Harry Potter and The Slayers part 6. Parings: Harry/Hermione or Harry/Ginny. Zelgadis/Amelia and Lina/Gourry. If Harry does get with Hermione Ron has to get Fleur Delacour. Luna/Neville Longbottom. No harems or gender bending! Everyone is their cannon self or as possible with this crossover.

Harry Potter and the Slayers part 7: Character portrayals. As every one in the story is their cannon self they have to be represented in a believable way. That means no character bashing on the Harry Potter or Slayers sides of the crossover! I am sick and tired of character bashing as it has been done to death!


End file.
